


His Moonlight Howls

by YuriScifo



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: ABO dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, omega!yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriScifo/pseuds/YuriScifo
Summary: Flynn's life is a high stress roller coaster on an endless track with no station. On track to be the CEO of the company he works for, moving from supervisor to floor management alongside his, soon to be, fellow co-floor manager, he can't have anything distracting him from his studies or goals. Though the universe has other plans for the blond one fateful rainy night; the up and coming CEO stumbling across a wounded, rather large, dog, deciding to bring him home. Much to his mistake, for this is no ordinary dog--Flynn's world is about to turn upside down and get a lot more hectic, chaotic and-- adorably fluffy?
Relationships: Flynn Scifo/Yuri Lowell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Blots of Blurple, His Moonlight Howls





	His Moonlight Howls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MatsuoMiwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatsuoMiwa/gifts), [Keyhala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyhala/gifts), [theguineapig3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theguineapig3/gifts).



> Back by popular demand and uploaded for consumption once again; the mini series and long term AU with Human!Flynn & Human/Wolf Hybrid!Yuri.
> 
> This particular AU has a chronological order to it but the pieces will be uploaded/posted out of order and in ficlets. Someday I plan to make a proper full length fic of this but for now enjoy this collection of ficlets/drabbles/oneshots etc. of the adorable Wolf!Yuri infiltrating and stealing Flynn's whole heart and world through various eroticute, wholesome, fluffy, and downright precious scenarios, and occasionally funny hi-jinks.

"I can't stay for long to show you how this works, but I still have the box that came with it when Raven bought it. I've never used it myself as its meant for... er... well, ahem, insertion purposes and that isn't my scene. Perhaps it can help you though."

Yuri stared at the device Flynn was handing him and sat up, trying his best to fight the urge to tackle Flynn and use him until he was satisfied. Instead he focused on the toy, taking it into his hands and giving it a sniff, recoiling at the smell. "What is it made of?! That smells disgusting."

Flynn stifled a chuckle and cleared his throat to keep from laughing at Yuri's reaction. "Silicon usually. It does have a bit of a strange smell I will admit, but its the most common used material. There is also stainless steel, borosilicate glass and lucite. The last three are easier to clean, meanwhile out of the three borosilicate doesn't change form in high temperature and lucite is great for strengthening PC muscles."

"I see..." Yuri appeared to be half paying attention, his mind focused on the silicone – or so Flynn called it – device currently in his hands. Taking a closer look he wondered how it worked and what use it had outside of solo play. Why have such a thing in the first place if both humans, and his own species, were meant to mate? Seemed downright redundant when he thought about it.  
  
"Yeah, nice thing about these ones is--" Flynn trailed off and reached forward to flick a switch on the device. "It vibrates."

Yuri jumped in surprise at the toy's sudden ability to move on its own. He had to admit the vibrations felt strange yet good on his hands, leading him to ponder how it would feel against a certain spot. Upon making a sound, even he didn't know he could make, he dropped the device and turned away, diving into the blankets and hiding his embarrassment over where his mind had wandered.

 _Damn he's cute, I wish I didn't have work to attend to._ Flynn smiled warmly knowing exactly where Yuri's thoughts had shifted to. Glancing over to the device he stretched a hand out to pick it up, turning it off for the moment and reaching into his pocket to pull out the condom he had been contemplating using upon arrival; had their plane not been delayed. Tearing the package open he noticed Yuri twitch at the familiar sound, his tail catching his attention as it began swaying in anticipation and curiosity. _So cute, he really wants me to do something._

Swallowing hard Flynn moved his hand towards Yuri. All he had to do was strip his pants, they didn't have to get fully undressed, he'd showered before they left and was sure to change into fresh clothes once they landed. Nothing wrong with being a little sweaty after a quick romp. He could blame it on the travel and apologize for it if someone asked, after all no one would fault him when he literally had to fly and attend a meeting right when he arrived.

 _I could show him how it works, even if I don't do_ _ **that**_ _with him. I can at the very least..._ Flynn was contemplating it far more than he should, his hand edging closer and closer towards Yuri's backside. He could pet him above his tail and make him jump him, that would be alright too. If Yuri tackled him he'd have an excuse. It would be far too cruel to leave him like this, he knew that, but it wasn't enough to excuse skipping work-- however if Yuri initiated, then it wouldn't be his fault. _If I just... right here--_

Yuri's whine and the way his name slipped off his tongue told him he'd gone and done what his mind had been insisting. Wetting his lips he eyed his hands, completely aware of what he was doing as he willed himself to move. Some part of him accused himself of cruelty, while another egged him on, petting Yuri above his tail as he normally would in order to push him to his limits.

Hearing Yuri's whines shift to whimpers and pleas nearly had him throwing his jacket off and screwing work for the day. He swore Yuri was far too good for words. Unfair and erotic were understatements when it came to how alluring Yuri could be in this state and he cursed the fact the universe seemed to be taunting him, especially with Yuri’s heat cycle popping up now of all times; after all he had responsibilities aside from Yuri to take care of.

 _I swear the universe is against me..._ Flynn cursed under his breath recalling the condom still in his hand. He had to do something with it now, even if he wasn't intending to mount Yuri, it was opened and would go to waste if he didn't. Looking around he stopped when he felt something roll on the bed next to him.

Right, the toy, he had almost forgotten about it. Glancing between Yuri and the toy he decided what to do. Picking the device up he proceeded to slide the condom over it, thankful it came lubed and ready to go, making things easier, if not a god send, as he no longer had to locate the bottle he brought from home. Without further ado Flynn gripped the hem of Yuri's pants and pulled downwards in a swift motion, leaving Yuri's backside exposed to the air.

"Flynn what the f-- what are you doing!? I thought you said you had to leave for work!" Yuri's surprise only managed to urge him onward, pushing the fabric of his pants down further until he had clear and easy access for his intended goal. The whine that left Yuri's lips, in spite of his previous surprise and mock upset, had him reeling in delight, swearing he may need a change of clothing afterwards, despite him doing no more than using a toy on Yuri and nothing else. _He really is too erotic..._

Once satisfied with Yuri's level of undress, despite there still being a lot of other clothing in the way, he leaned over and slipped his fingers passed his lips with a single demand. "Suck."

Following through with the command, Flynn was pleased to feel Yuri comply, wetting his fingers as requested. Allowing his mind to wander for a moment he fantasized over Yuri's tongue, currently licking and sucking at his fingers, focused elsewhere on something bigger and better. The more he let his mind wander, the more he wanted so badly to tell work to fuck off, wishing to indulge in his own desires thus attending to Yuri’s needs and satisfy his own. Pity he would only be able to teach Yuri how to use the toy before he'd have to take off, already running later than he expected.

Pulling his fingers from Yuri's mouth he shivered in delight at the sounds that followed, entirely too aware at how ready Yuri was for what was to come.

 _He doesn't even know how this toy works yet and already he wants it... is it because I'm the one_ _using it on him_ _? God why can't I skip work... do they really need me there?_ Flynn berated himself, of course they needed him there, even if Yuri was like this, skipping work was a no go-- regardless of the fact he'd rather screw him until he couldn't walk.

Fingers slick enough and ready, Flynn proceeded to line them up with Yuri's backside. Taking a deep breath he caught Yuri's gaze, ever the needy one in these moments, he had to admit it was an especially adorable look for him. Trusting and awaiting any form of relief or pleasure, whichever form it should come in, despite the fact he had no clue what this strange object could do. With a smile and a sound of reassurance Flynn pushed his fingers inside making quick work of stretching Yuri as they had no time to draw anything out, at least not anymore, having dragged out their short time together.

"I know I normally focus on this longer Yuri, but--" Flynn paused getting lost in Yuri's voice for a moment, his gasps and moans melting like sweet honey into whines and whimpers for more. _I have to show him this quickly before I lose control of myself. I don't have time for this..._

Upon removing his fingers, he felt a twinge of guilt over the sad and needy whine that slipped passed Yuri’s lips. He could only imagine how bad the pheromones were effecting him at this time, tipping him closer and closer to deciding to say fuck it and mount Yuri the way he normally would. However his obligations to work kept him sane, knowing full well he could do that later, first and foremost he had to show him how to relieve himself until he returned later that day.

Positioning both himself and Yuri in a comfortable manner, he gave the toy a once over ensuring the condom was in place and still lubed enough to cause little to no discomfort. With closer inspection however he did find it a tad disappointing, coming to realize the device was quite a bit smaller than he was. In fact the device left much to be desired and he wondered for a moment if it would be enough to satisfy Yuri until he returned from the meeting, his concern growing as he recalled an invitation to the company lunch as well. _Would Yuri survive until I’m through with both events…?_

Hearing Yuri whine once more kicked those thoughts from his mind and in seconds he was back to the task at hand. Wasting no time, he pushed the device inside nearly fainting from the wave of emotional induced ecstasy, when Yuri choked back a cry and trembled in response to his actions. Never one to disappoint after receiving a gifted vocal response like that, he flicked the switch and watched in amazement as in a moments notice Yuri was writhing against the sheets and rutting hard into them, seemingly incapable of handling the sudden burst of pleasure that came with the toy vibrating against his insides.

Soon Yuri's vocals filled the room, all the while Flynn kept his gaze focused on his reactions to the toy. Each vibration bringing forth a new reaction, leaving him entranced by the erotic display before him. The way Yuri squeezed around the device, practically sucking it in deeper. The way his hips jerked forward in an effort to find some relief in grinding against the sheets. The way he gasped and choked on his own saliva and cries, no longer able to properly voice what he was feeling-- all of it was pure bliss if you asked him. No matter whether it was a toy or him causing Yuri this type of pleasure, all that mattered was Yuri’s relief in his time of need.

Taking note of Yuri's struggle again, he realized the vibrations weren't enough to push him over the edge, the sheets not helping any either. Once again proving to him that he had to do everything for Yuri in the end, not to say it was a bad thing, simply that nothing seemed enough to satisfy him for long before he had to step up to the plate. In a way it stroked a weird portion of his ego he didn't think he had, knowing Yuri could only get off with his assistance, however in another way it was a curse as he couldn't always be there when he needed him most. Regardless he was there now and could do something to help, slipping a hand underneath him and gripping his cock, he proceeded to start a steady rhythm, stroking from base to tip in a firm and solid motion.

Without hesitation or complaint Yuri answered his actions, both verbally and physically, meeting his ministrations with a jerk of his hips and a loud cry – or howl if he was being honest – reflecting the pure bliss and pleasure he experienced. Yuri was so close he could feel it, edging him to his peak. He'd have to remember this for next time, even if he was there and able to take the time to ease Yuri's suffering, this was something worth making note of for future sessions.

Not having long to think or take anymore notes, Flynn was brought back from his fantasies when a last and final choked cry broke past Yuri's lips and a familiar sticky substance coated his fingers, followed by Yuri shivering violently and gasping loudly into the pillow at his side, grasping onto it for dear life as he rode out the waves of a rather intense orgasm. _That pillow..._

Flynn smiled and focused on the pillow in Yuri's grasp for a moment, his security item for times like this, just like it had been for him when he was sick during his childhood. Though the use and rating for the suffering it relieved had shifted, he was thankful it was still of use to someone, despite the person who made it having long since passed from this world.

Looking back to Yuri he realized he had come back down from his high, trembling in the aftermath and remnants of the device still vibrating inside him. Taking it out Flynn turned the toy off and set it to the side, Yuri clearly done with it for now, given his rather intense release. He had to admit despite the toy's unimpressive size, it did the job, leaving Yuri a panting and shivering mess; all the while clinging to his pillow as he recovered.

Once cleaned up. with Yuri changed into sleep wear, and himself ready to head out, he looked back to the bed. Yuri had fallen asleep, pillow still held tight against him, satisfied and at ease for the time being. Though he wished to stay and cuddle with him, adoring how adorable and clingy he got in the aftermath, Flynn knew he had a responsibility to show up to the meeting. Letting a sigh slip past his lips he cursed himself for allowing his hormones to get the better of him, despite how hard he fought against them, glancing at the time knowing full well he'd be late.

"Guess that's just the way it is..." he said to no one in particular. Truth be told he wasn't exactly upset about it, sparing another look in Yuri's direction. How could one be upset when someone so cute was the cause of most of their problems? He laughed to himself, catching it before he woke his sleeping beauty. Something about that statement made the urge to laugh all the harder to resist. Yuri was precious and certainly cute enough to make all this worth it, but he was also a pain in the neck and caused more problems than he solved, yet--

 _My life would be pretty dull without him now that I think about it..._ With that thought Flynn walked out the door. He had one hundred problems and Yuri was all but one of them, however that was perfectly fine with him. After all, no one said taking care of canines was easy.


End file.
